


Long Nights

by Akiriama



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiriama/pseuds/Akiriama
Summary: You get back from a long week at work and your partner helps release some stress





	Long Nights

Walking through the front door, relishing the feeling of just being home I stepped over the threshold. Making my way to my bedroom slowly stripping my sweaty work clothes and placing them in the wash basket once I arrived. Stretching my arms above my head I hear a pop come from my lower back that seemed to relieve a bit of pressure and stress from the hot day. Turning the faucet on I walked myself into the ensuite shower and savoured the feeling of the cool water cascading over my shoulders. My body was exceptionally sore at the moment. I had spent the last few weeks out on a camping trip with the latest school group. Unfortunately between the school teachers and my coworkers they somehow didn’t pick up that one kid had forgot their mattress, nor did they add in a couple of spares for situations just like this. Doing another round of stretches in the shower and turning the temperature as cold as I could, I eventually stepped out and wrapped my towel around me. Making sure my body was dry, I then placed my towel next to it’s partner on the rack and crawled onto my bed. I sigh escaped me as I sunk into my soft bed. Rolling onto my side, placing a hand under my pillow I softly fell into my own slumber.  
A soft click called the return of my roomy and my lover. The small sound pulled me from my deep sleep but I refused to open my eyes. Another click of a door told me that he too was planning on showering before coming to bed. Drifting back off to sleep I didn't hear him walk back into the bedroom. The bed slightly dipped next to me and I felt a cool body press up to mine. His head came to rest on the nook of my neck and a hand laid over my waist. I naturally stretched my neck slightly allowing more room for him to snuggle in. A light kiss was placed on my neck. I let out a soft hum.  
"Hey babe." His voice was soft and quiet. "How was your last couple of days?"  
"Mmmmm, I love camping but I like out bed the most."  
"Really?" he asked. "You seem tense." He continued kissing the side of my neck, his antennae tapping my cheek. I let out another small hum of enjoyment. He shuffled one arm under my pillow and the other one moved down to massage circles into my hip. I intertwined my fingers with his hand under the pillow. I stretched my back and heard another louder pop. After a big sigh the body behind me gave me a squeeze. I rolled onto my front as the hand on my hip worked its way to my lower back and started releasing the tension that had built up over the last week.  
“People are stupid. We have check lists for a reason. I know I should double check everything because I don’t trust that everyone has done their job properly but I shouldn’t have to.” A kiss came to the back of my neck.  
“No babe. You shouldn’t.” The kisses continued to travel down my spine to my lower back. I could feel his antenna tapping my back as he slowly moved down. I turned to face him. I traced my fingers across his head, and came to rest my hand under his ear.  
"I missed you too."  
"Oh really?" He asked as he shuffled back up the bed to be face to face with me.  
"Nothing compares to a nights sleep next to you. Plus you're not stupid like the people I work with."  
"Thanks?"  
"I do mean it as a compliment." I pressed my forehead to his. "I know I've only been gone a few weeks but it feels like I've been away from you for months."I curled my arms around him and snuck my leg in-between his. Pushing our bodies closer together.  
"I know I've been absent lately too. I am sorry. If Goku stopped agreeing to these stupid battles we could just relax for once but he just can't say no."  
"You know I'd really like to meet Goku and his family some time. I don't know why you hide me away."  
"I know, I just don't want you to get involved in all the stupidity that goes on." I pressed down to give him a peck on his lips. As I went to move away he placed his hands on either side of my head and held the kiss. He separated us for a breath and delved back in. He kissed me with a need I didn't know either of us had. I felt myself really warming up to his touch. Had it really been that long since we had spent a night together? Properly together? I stopped thinking about it too much and decided to just go with the moment.  
He slid his arm under my arm and press his hand to my back to pull out bodies close. The other hand came down to hold my hip. Tilting my head to the side, I opened my mouth to let his tongue slide in. As he did he pulled my hip into him and I could feel his growing erection against my stomach.  
"Missed me too huh?"  
"You have no idea," he half growled the words into my neck as he kissed it. Sliding a hand down in between my legs he slid two finger across my lips. "It's evident that you missed me too." He placed his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. He let out a small groan as he did. Watching him scrunch up his eye while he sucked his fingers was hot. He lined himself and fully sheathed himself in one quick movement. Both of us groaned as he did. It felt glorious. It really had been too long. I looked up to Piccolo and pulled his face down to mine. I kissed him hard. He started to move. He started off slowly and gradually sped up until he found a nice pace. My hands made their way down his neck to his back where I dug my nails in. He made a small sound to the pain in his back but he didn't let down his speed. I placed my legs around his and pulled back to look at him. His black eyes boring into mine. He slowed down but found a spot in me that sung. I let out a gasp as the pleasure surprised me. Unconsciously I closed my eyes.  
"Gods you are gorgeous." he breathed out. He pulled out and pressed back into me. I was going to comment back but the pleasure had me gasping. He kept moving at an antagonising slow pace. It felt soo good though. I scratched at his back digging my nails in trying to hint that I needed more. He didn't get the hint or ignored it.  
"Piccolo..." I breathed out. He was still looking down at me. "Piccolo please!"  
"Since you asked nicely... I'm not going to last much longer either." With a deep kiss he started moving faster. I enjoyed the slow pace but this felt amazing. Both of us were panting now. It felt soo close now. Piccolo came with a loud grunt, he continued at his pace for a little longer and I followed closely after.  
We quickly cleaned up and crawled back into bed together. I rested my head on Piccolo's bicep and curled into him to fall asleep.  
"Feeling better?" He asked.  
"Soo much better. You are the best!" I pulled him a little closer and we both slowly fell asleep.


End file.
